Ojos que no ven, Corazon que no siente
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Ellos aman y quieren a sus parejas, pero habeces el deseo es mas fuerte.


Hola! ^^ Aquí les traigo otro one-shot espero que les guste.

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen _(por desgracia u.u)_**

* * *

><p>Hoy era un día normal para Courtney Smith, todo tan repetitivo como siempre. Lunes en la mañana, debía levantarse temprano para poder arreglarse e irse a trabajar, claro, sin despertar a su novio con quien compartía su departamento, Duncan.<p>

El entraba a trabajar más tarde que ella, así que le daba unos minutos más de sueño.

Fue directo al baño un poco adormilada, se cepillo los dientes y después se metió a la ducha, cuando salió se seco con delicadeza el cuerpo y el cabello, se puso un elegante traje gris con una camisa blanca por debajo del saco y unos zapatos cafés, se pinto ligeramente los ojos, se puso un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios, al terminar lucia bella y formal, el atuendo perfecto para ejercer su trabajo de abogada.

Bajo a la pequeña cocina de su departamento para poder hacer el desayuno (aparte de ser una gran abogada, también era una gran cocinera), preparo huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja frio y tocino crujiente. De pronto escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras, Duncan había despertado.

—Buenos días princesa— saludo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Buenos días cariño— le regreso el saludo también sonriente, justo antes de besarlo en los labios— ya prepare el desayuno ahorita te sirvo— le dijo.

—Está bien amor— respondió.

Sirvió una porción para cada quien en dos platos y los coloco en la mesa, no falto tiempo para que Duncan empezara a comer.

—Me encanta como cocinas princesa—exclamo Duncan deleitado por la comida.

— muchas gracias Dunkito, a mi me encanta como me adulas—le respondió divertida.

Siguieron desayunando mientras platicaban alegremente de cualquier cosa, después que terminaron de desayunar empezaron a ordenar la cocina.

—muy bien cariño, ya terminamos, debo ir a trabajar— le dijo Courtney.

—está bien yo me voy en unos minutos mas— le respondió el— a por cierto hoy llegare tarde, se me olvido decirte ayer, para que no te preocupes si cuando llegues no estoy— le aviso.

—Está bien amor— le respondió, _perfecto._

Se despidió con un beso y luego se fue.

Tomo un taxi para poder llegar a su oficina, ella era una de las abogadas más prestigiadas de la ciudad. Llego al edificio y busco su oficina, cuando llego se sentó en su silla y empezó a esperar sus citas de ese día.

Estaba atendiendo a su última cita, una chica que quería demandar a una aerolínea por haberle vendido un boleto solo de ida a un lugar al que ella no deseaba ir, un poco aburrido pero era lo que ella amaba hacer. Cuando estaba despidiendo a la chica le llego un mensaje a su PDA, ella sabía _perfectamente_ de quien era el mensaje.

_Hoy ven a mi casa, Gwen salió de viaje, podemos aprovechar para pasar un buen rato._

_Siempre tuyo Trent._

Al leer terminar de leer el mensaje sonrió pícaramente y empezó a escribir un mensaje de respuesta.

_Buena idea, Duncan llegara tarde hoy, estaré ahí a las 6:00 sin falta._

_Igualmente tuya Courtney._

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, salió corriendo de la oficina pidiéndole a la secretaria que cerrara por ella.

Tomo otro taxi para regresar lo más rápido posible a su departamento. Cuando llego corrió directo a su habitación para poder cambiarse, se quito la ropa del trabajo y se vistió con ropa para salir, se puso una blusa roja con un poco de escote, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros_, _se maquillo un poco más provocativa y listo, el atuendo perfecto para ver a Trent.

Volvió a salir, no sin antes dejar una nota por si Duncan llegaba antes de lo esperado, ya le había pasado y no quería repetirlo. Pidió un taxi y fue directo a la casa de Trent.

Llego (puntual como siempre) y toco el timbre, Trent la recibió de inmediato.

—hola hermosa, llegas a tiempo como siempre— la saludo sonriente.

—Claro, no podía dejarte esperar— respondió picara.

—Tienes razón, pasa— le dijo Trent.

—Gracias— entro.

Courtney llego a la sala de Trent y se sentó en el sillón, que ella conocía muy bien, luego la siguió Trent que también se sentó alado de ella. Conversaron alegremente unos minutos hasta que Courtney hablo:

—creo que tuvimos suficiente charla por ahora, ¿no crees? —hablo seductora.

—Tienes razón— hablo sensualmente Trent.

Entonces juntaron sus labios y se empezaron a besar con mucha pasión, de pronto Trent bajo de su boca al cuello de Courtney, ella empezó a suspirar, luego volvieron a besarse con pasión y lujuria caminando hacia la habitación de Trent dejando un camino de ropa por detrás.

Afuera solo se escuchaban sus gemidos de pasión hasta que llagaron al clímax y quedaron agotados.

— ¿Sabes?— pregunto de repente Courtney acostada alado de Trent.

— ¿qué? — respondió observándola con una sonrisa.

— ¡nunca me cansare de hacer esto! — exclamo.

—Ni yo tampoco—respondió— pero creo que ahora lo tendremos que hacer menos— dijo un poco incomodo.

— ¿por? — pregunto extrañada.

—pienso pedirle matrimonio a Gwen— soltó.

—Valla, otra que disfruta los mismos placeres que yo— respondió divertida.

—Ni se diga de Duncan, el sí que tiene suerte— también dijo divertido.

—Por eso lo amo— hablo Courtney sonriente.

—y yo amo a Gwen— dijo Trent igual de sonriente.

—qué tal si compensamos el tiempo que perderemos— sugirió picara ella.

—Suena muy bien— y acto seguido se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Porque ella amaba a Duncan y el amaba a Gwen, eso nunca cambiaria, pero no impediría,_ jamás, _que dejaran de verse porque los unía algo especial, tal vez no fuera amor, pero si deseo y pasión, y nadie lo sabría nunca porque como dice el dicho: _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que es algo raro viniendo de mí, pero solo escuche la frase y me imagine esto así que me dieron ganas de escribirlo y publicarlo xD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^

Dejen reviews! :DD

Bye :)


End file.
